1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rerailer and more particularly to a pocket rerailer for use in rerailing a railcar or locomotive which has been derailed due to a spread rail.
2. Background Information
Railcars and locomotives are frequently derailed due to a spread rail. When a rail has spread, one or more wheels of the railcar or locomotive derail inwardly of the spread rail. Many types of car and engine replacers and rerailers have been previously provided but they all suffer from one or more disadvantages. Perhaps the biggest disadvantage with the available rerailing devices is that they are extremely heavy and cumbersome which makes it difficult to position the rerailers in the proper position relative to the rail. Further, the available types of rerailers are extremely expensive and heavy, thus creating a safety problem.